blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Days 141-210
Day 143 For whatever reason, Miwa has asked Yukiko and I to meet with her tomorrow. She wanted to show us something. Day 144 My worst nightmare has come true. What Miwa showed us, was Azure. She showed us a cut she had gotten, and then placed her hand over it and a pink aura engulfed it. We are unsure how she managed to do such a thing. We did retrieve the soul from the boundary, so it is possible, but then, how we managed to retrieve a soul with Azure, leaves so many questions that I cannot answer. We have instructed Miwa not to ever use this power again. When she asked why, we told her that this power could lead to some very bad people taking her away from us. I hated to instill a small bit of fear within her, but if word got out that Miwa had azure, then I can think of a bunch of different people that would use their power to take her away from us. We instructed Miwa to forget she even had this power. She seemed disappointed in our reaction, but she agreed to follow my orders. Thank heavens none of this was recorded. Day 147 We have stepped up Miwa's learning. She now attends 'school' for a set number of hours monday through friday. Day 149 I have made an interesting discovery. It seems this 'Azure' that Miwa has is what caused her to break out of her tube. Day 151 After researching some Azure, I have discovered just how destructive this power can be. I stumbled upon the last time someone tried to get into the boundary. The entire lab was blown up. How scary the power of the boundary can be. We will certainly have to be cautious around Miwa. Day 152 I have kept this journal in secret from the other scientists for just this reason, so that word of Azure wouldn't get out. Miwa continues to do her studies diligently. Day 154 We have installed a window so that she can get fresh air, and she can enjoy the open sky as opposed to the contained environment she has been living in. Day 156 With each passing day, Miwa continues to increase her knowledge, she is almost like a typical third grader. There is hope she could go to school with normal students. Day 159 It may become wise to have Yukiko take Miwa away before the green haired man, and the scientist come calling. If these men found out about Miwa's special talent, then she might be taken away from us. Day 161 I've instructed Yukiko to take Miwa to our summer home, and raise her there. She needs to be raised in a secure location where she won't be bothered. Only Yukiko and I know of this location. There is talk of scientists leaving the project. Day 164 We are reduced to only a small number of scientists. As a majority of our scientists have begun to pursue other experiences. I cannot blame them, as at this point, there is not much left to do but keep tabs on Miwa's experiences. There are about seven of us in all. Day 166 Miwa has become a bit antsy about where she currently is. There has been talk of moving her to a new location Day 169 We were surprised by Sector Seven scientist who scolded us over the experiment we conducted. We are unsure of how this two-tailed beastkin came to know of our experiment, but warned us of the green haired man. Her and her associate, the Red Devil, left quietly after scolding us. Day 172 With the increasing craziness surrounding Miwa, our remaining scientists have informed us that they will be moving on to other endeavors. Day 174 With the remaining scientists now gone, Yukiko and I have moved Miwa and everything in her room to our house. Day 175 Miwa seems happy with her more comfortable environment. She enjoys living with us and Yukiko continues to home-school her. Miwa had a huge smile on her face when she saw all the flowers around the house. Yukiko worked really hard to make sure the flower beds were coordinated. Day 178 With Miwa now living with us, she asked me if there would be daily testing. I told her that her daily testing was now her schoolwork. She would have to learn to be like a normal child. Day 181 Yukiko tells me that Miwa's education is progressing nicely Day 184 We had to take the puppy to a veterinarian, unfortunately. It seemed the puppy wasn't very active around the house. We have left the puppy there overnight. Day 185 The veterinarian informed us that the puppy was fine, and applauded us for our observation of how the puppy was. She encouraged us to check in with her again soon. Day 187 Miwa seems accustomed to our atmosphere and breathes normally. It looks like she has no issue with living like a normal child. At the core of our experiment, it seems as though the progression of Miwa's adaptability is impressive. I believe I can leave her with Yukiko without worry. Day 190 With each passing day, Miwa learns new recipes, ideas, and lessons as she lives with us. She seemed curious over the lack of scientists, but seemed happy with her new freedoms. Day 192 As I look back over my previous journal entries, I am happy with how our experiment has progressed despite a couple of hiccups. The peace that I have received, as a result of the move, has been nice. Miwa seemingly enjoys our company now that she only has the two of us. She has latched on to us like a child would now that she knows that only the two of us around. Day 194 Yukiko almost had a heart attack over Miwa crawling up the tree in the backyard. When I asked her what she was doing, she responded, 'I just wanted to see what was in here'. A fair reason. She is curious over her new surroundings. What child wouldn't be? Day 197 Yukiko's worst fear came true when Miwa slipped and fell out of the tree. Thankfully, I was there to catch her. She seemed disappointed in that she wasn't able to maintain her footing in the tree. She is becoming stronger with each passing day. If it wasn't for the fact that we knew where she came from, an outsider might think she was just an ordinary girl. That is our hope. Day 200 Miwa fell asleep on the couch in the living room. It seems like she is quickly becoming accommodated to our house. Day 204 Yukiko taught Miwa the proper care for a flower. She seemed happy to be taking care of these flowers. She hopes that each time Yukiko goes to tend to the flowers that she can be part of it. Day 207 Miwa continues to adventure and play in the backyard. She loves to climb and she runs around with the puppy. Her earlier encounter has probably helped in her decision making. Day 210 We have introduced Miwa to the concept of television. She seemed uninterested. She seemed amazed at first that there was such a thing, but after that it held little interest to her. She likes being around animals and plants too much to want to stay inside. To Be Continued... Category:The Birth of Miwa Category:Anime Episode